The New Kid Nobody
by tniai
Summary: Being the new kid in school is never any fun. And no one knows this better than Mya Abbott. She's been moving around from town to town, state to state since she was 4. But now that her mom's decided to lay down some roots in Illinois, Mya will have to deal with the intensely stereotypical high school of Shermer High. And the students that go there.


**1**

Rolling up in my mom's 1980 Chevy Impala to Shermer High school was not on my schedule for Saturday morning. But it seems like nothing I've actually done this week has been planned. So this might as well happen.

I mean, I didn't plan to come to school on Wednesday for the first time and I didn't plan for my dad to leave for work abroad on Thursday. And I _especially_ didn't plan for my beloved angel dog who could never do anything wrong to throw up all over my favorite shirt. But above all the shit this week had put me through, there were two outstanding pieces of proof that the world hated me.

1\. I made an embarrassing scene in a hallway full of people when I ran into one of the school's burnouts yesterday.

2\. I had earned myself three Saturday detentions on my second day of school.

And so as I sat there in the low-riding car, clutching my brown paper bag of lunch in hand and mulling over past events, my mom spoke.

"Mya?"

I turned my head over to look at her in her brown coat and her short blonde hair hid her eyes from me as she looked towards the road.

"Yeah?"

I had my hand on the door handle as I tried to avoid any long conversation with my mom.

We don't really talk that much anyways; we've never had that movie relationship of mother and daughter. My dad either. They both don't really talk to me at all, what with being away for weeks at a time for work.

I quietly sighed as my mom kept ringing her hands, trying to think of what to say to me. I gave her a last few moments before I opened the car door and stood up.

My oversized Tommy Hilfiger jacket that were the colors of the American flag, crinkled when I stood. I messed with my short black pleated skirt, instantly regretting wearing the outfit.

" _Stupid fucking cold March air,_ " I cursed under my breath as I shuffled in my black doc martins.

"Honey?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my mom try to talk to me again. I thought her car had already left but when I turned around to see her; she looked more nervous than before.

"I just-I wanted to say to you.." She fumbled over her words, like she always does when she talks to her own daughter.

I sighed loudly as my breath turned cold in the air. Leaning into the car's open window I spoke,

"You don't have to say anything mom, this isn't a big deal. I'm not going to keep getting into trouble. _It's fine_."

I looked on at her with an exasperated look and her nervous features instantly melted.

"Alright Mya... If you say so," she turned her head away from me before speaking,

"Thank you."

I leaned away from the car like I was just stung by touching it and my throat burned like I was about to cry.

Oh _shit_ , I was about to cry.

I bite down on my lip hard as I tried to push my feelings away. Hearing the words "thank you," from someone who _you_ should be thanking is hard. Especially when it's your mom.

The person who is supposed to help you with everything.

The person who you should always be grateful towards.

The person I couldn't say, "I appreciate everything you've done for me," without lying. Because she had never done anything for me.

And so I was left there, in the cold breeze with the other cars of detention students. After having to console my mom. I don't even remember the last time she ever tried to comfort me. I felt myself slipping away into my emotions again before I shook my head slightly. I'm not going to let her get to me. No way in hell.

Looking up and away from the school, I saw a light blue car slam to a stop before it almost hit someone.

My gaze was locked onto the speeding car as a girl with black _everything_ , stepped out. I recognized it was Allison. I had spent my first day of school with her at lunch, and she honestly lived up to her appearance as a basket case.

She didn't talk that much to me, but she did show me a bunch of secret ways to get between classes if I was late and her humor wasn't half bad. I liked her.

Realizing I was kind of staring at her, she saw me. I tried not to look weird by waving to her with a half smile.

She returned the wave but not the smile.

I looked down towards the cement ground as I trudged into the large cold building, hoping that detention would at least tolerable today.

I didn't even realize that while I had been too caught up with saying hi to Allison, that a certain boy named John Bender was staring at me though his shades as he walked into Shermer High.

This is my first fanfiction on here and I just wanted to say I'm really excited.

I've been publishing the rest of my stuff on Wattpad, and I haven't actually published this story there yet. So I just wanted to put this disclaimer here since I'm not totally familiar with the workings of the site.

Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!


End file.
